That's The Way I Like It
by Lianda and Riko
Summary: [Chapter 2] Hikari's got attitude, you go girl! Takeru's gotten a hair cut, you go, uh, boy! Ken and Dai have been naughty, just wait until you se the out-come. Shounen ai to the max! (yaoi [daikeru/tasuke, daiken/kensuke], mild language, medium citrus to
1. First comes love; then comes marriage...

**Our Concession to Capitalism:** We do not own Digimon. Maybe in the not too distant future we could, but we don't now. So do not sue. "That's The Way I Like It" belongs to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
**Lianda's Notes:** Wow. Finally we have a fic that's non angsty. Fun. Fun. Fun. I love this story. It's so cute, it's so romantic, it's so.....yaoi! Right, Riko?   
  
**Riko's Notes:** Unh-huh! That's right Lia. It's not really angsty at all, and it's probably the best thing I've ever written. In retrospect, the song really has nothing to do with...anything. It just makes me think of Daisuke. And despite what Lia seems to think, it is not a lime in an way, shape or form. At least it wasn't meant to be. 

****

That's the Way I Like it

**By Riko and Lianda**   
+++  
"Somebody told me that you're not my kind   
So have I lost my mind"  
+++ 

The bell rang. Then class started like every other day. One after another, the children filed in, dropping their bags under their desks, and slid into their chairs, chatting all the while. And due to the laws of physics and the universe, just as the conversations were getting good, the teacher walked in. Silence immediately drowned out all the noise the students were making, as everyone got down to the all-important task of copying down notes. In the centre of it all, working twice as frantically as anyone else, was a young maroon-haired boy. 

If one were to look over Daisuke Motimiya's shoulder at that moment, you would find him scribbling away. Not copying down the notes from the board, oh no, but instead working on a rather intricate drawing. The page that he was doodling on was filled with all sorts of sayings and letterings that would make no sense to any who did not know the be-goggled boy. Things like "D.M.+ H.K." or "Hikari Motimiya 4 ever!" would have no meaning to the unaware observer, but to this boy, they were life itself. 

What he currently laboured on was his most bold project to date. A picture of three very underfed children. One of whom -the one wearing what appeared to be a bowl but was most certainly a hat- was tied to a post with flames dancing around his feet. Off to the side another figure wearing crude goggles was laughing and holding onto the last figure who had hearts coming out of, what can only be supposed, was her head.

"Whatcha working on?" The brunette in the seat beside Daisuke asked, craning her neck to see the drawing he was doodling.

Daisuke flushed a deep mauve and moved an arm to block her view. This was not something she should see. Scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, he grinned and began to blubber incoherently. "Oh! This! It's nothing Hikari! I mean. Well. It's obviously something, but nothing. You know?" He trailed off when he noticed her smiling and nodding slowly at a point about a metre behind his head.

Suddenly she blinked and focused in on him. Slowly her smile widened to something that could possibly be called seductive and she leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hands. "Of course Dai-chan. I understand completely." Daisuke went even redder and began to wonder frantically if the emotions he was feeling were the right ones.

  
+++  
"You keep on doing all the things I like  
You've got me hypnotised"  
+++ 

Now, to say Daisuke Motimiya liked Hikari Kamiya was the same as saying the sun would come up tomorrow. Everyone knew it to be true, so it was hardly ever commented on or thought about. Except by Daisuke himself, because in depth of his heart he knew he loved Hikari. But he worried about whether he was getting this 'love' thing right. Drooling over her, dreaming about her and all those other things the truly infatuated were supposed to do seemed like so much work. And though that just didn't seem right, Daisuke was still sure that he loved her. He would just have to keep trying until he got it right.

"Hah! Got it!" A laughing voice called as the paper was whipped out from under Daisuke's elbow. Daisuke swirled around and glared at the laughing blond. "Now, let's just see what we've got here." 

"Give it back T.P.!" Daisuke snarled and snatched in vain at the thief. 

Now, to say Daisuke Motimiya hated Takeru Takaishi was like saying the sky was a colour of the rainbow, it barely scratched the surface. A whole, functional vocabulary could be built around the things Daisuke thought of Takeru and the things he'd do to him at first chance. But hatred was the first thing that rose to mind: raw, burning hatred. He knew many people could put it more eloquently, Ken or Koushiro for example, who used big words like 'abhorrence' or 'detestation'. But hatred summed it up nicely. 

Takeru skipped easily out of the way and grinned. "Oooo. So it's something you don't want me to see either? Well that makes it even better." He flipped the paper around and stared intently at it. Then he broke into a wider grin. "I think you captured me very well. I particularly like the detail you put into the flames. Veeery artistic." The blond flashed a dazzling, toothy smile at his friend. 

  
+++  
"It's a price I've got to pay  
For all the things you do but I like it"  
+++ 

Daisuke felt a heat building in the centre of his chest and he grimaced uncomfortably. The poetic part of Daisuke's mind decided that one-day, when a great author wrote a story about him, they'd describe it as a hot ball of fury. But really, the more practical part of him announced, it was more like a warm, fuzzy feeling that irritated Daisuke more than anything Takaishi could do. 

"I said…" Daisuke muttered _sotto voce_ because the teacher was throwing dark glances their way, "Give it back!" This last part was yelled loudly as Daisuke launched himself out of his chair at the blond. Together they fell to the ground, kicking and biting.

"Motimiya! Takaishi! With me, after school!" The teacher shouted getting to his feet and separating the boys.

The bell rang. Students began to file out of the classroom. Takeru gave Daisuke a frustrated glare to which the boy returned a joyful sneer. Hikari skipped up to the boys and tapped her chin thoughtfully. After concentrating hard for many moments, she grinned at them brightly. 

"Guess you won't be joining us." And she danced off, with both boys' eyes trailing after her. 

  
+++   
"Gotta listen to the groove  
And you gotta listen well  
The way I do it"  
+++ 

"I hope you know this is all your fault." Takeru spat across the aisle. Takeru was obviously upset over the detention and was naturally taking it out on the only thing in the detention office that wouldn't suspend him. Daisuke rolled his eyes. He'd been through more than his fair share of detentions, and he considered himself something of a veteran. And he could see that this rookie Takaishi was going to get him in big trouble. 

"You're the one who took my picture." Daisuke hissed back. 

"You didn't have to tackle me." Takeru glowered. 

Daisuke bit back a scream. "It was my picture!"

"You tackled me!" Takeru's voice was getting dangerously loud. 

Two eyes met, brown to blue and locked. Daisuke shivered uncomfortably. For an instant, when their eyes had met, he'd felt something odd. In a matter of seconds the small bundle that was Daisuke Motimiya's heart had jumped up into the boy's throat, and caught. It was a feeling that made Daisuke incredibly nervous, mostly because he found that he rather liked it. And so this nervous, uncomfortable boy lashed out in the only way he could think of. 

"Shut it!" Daisuke barked and grabbed frantically at Takeru's hair. 

"Ouch! You idiot!" Takeru grabbed Daisuke by the throat and pulled. Daisuke gave a strangled grunt as his balance was thrown off kilter. And for the second time that day he toppled to the ground, Takeru beneath him. 

"You two!" The supervising teacher grumbled, getting to his feet. "You'll be in detention for a week now if I have anything to say!" The teacher grabbed Daisuke by his shirt collar and pulled him away from Takeru. "Now out! Out!" He shoved them roughly out the door. 

Takeru tugged his shirt cuff and glared at his feet. "I hope you're happy." 

"Hey boys!" Hikari called as she skipped down the hall towards them. 

Daisuke pasted on his best 'totally devoted' smile and glanced at Takeru. Anything that would keep him away from Hikari was worth it. "You bet I am." 

Hikari reached them and waved perkily. After a few moments Takeru's glum mood sunk in and she frowned up at him. "What's wrong?" 

Takeru folded his arms across his chest and glowered at the world in general, and Daisuke in specific. "Daisuke here got us a week more of detention." He shook his head sadly, "Guess I'll have to break our date for tomorrow." 

Hikari sighed unhappily and pouted up at her lifelong friend. "You can still take me to Mimi's party tonight, right?" Takeru nodded reassuringly. 

Daisuke felt the bottom of his stomach drop away and his ears began to buzz. "Wha-what?" 

Neither of them appeared to hear because Takeru wrapped his arms around the young brunette's waist and pulled her mouth up to his own. Daisuke's jaw dropped, and he stared. His world was spiralling away and he couldn't think of anything he could do to make it stop. Luckily, he knew someone who would. 

  
+++   
"That's the way I like it  
Everybody now, I like it  
Everybody now"  
+++ 

"Okay," the genius tapped his hand on the computer desk and glanced down at Daisuke, who lay sprawled on Ken's bedroom floor, "explain it to me one more time." 

Ken was Daisuke's saviour, just as some considered Daisuke to be Ken's. It was Ken who came up with Daisuke's harebrained schemes...well, the ones that worked anyway. It was Ken that helped Daisuke through his darker moments. It was Ken that Daisuke turned to when he needed advice. It was Ken who helped Daisuke with his math homework. So it wasn't surprising that Daisuke trusted Ken with this particular problem, but for some reason the dark-haired genius just wasn't getting it. 

"She's in love with him!" Daisuke yelled, trying for the simplest possible means of explanation. 

Ken blinked in surprise. "And you're telling me you didn't know this?" Daisuke wasn't known for his intelligence, but this was stupid even for him! 

"Him!" Daisuke apparently hadn't heard Ken, that, or he'd just ignored him. "Him? What's so great about him?" Daisuke struggled to his feet and began to pace, waving his hands around in an attempt to emphasis the ridiculesness of the situation but only managing to look ridiculous himself. "Okay, so he's sensitive." Daisuke admitted turning to look at Ken and ticking off fingers. "Fine, and considerate and smart," Daisuke's eyes sparkled for a moment, "And he's got those bright blue eyes and the golden hair and…" Ken's mouth twitched. Daisuke glared him into silence. "But why?" He moaned plaintively. 

"Yes, why. Why come to me?"

Daisuke threw his hands up into the air. "I want your help. I need a plan to break them up." 

Ken's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "So that you can get together with Hikari?" 

"Of course!" What had they been talking about for the last half-hour? "For a genius you sure are slow sometimes." 

Ken leaned back in his chair and regarded his friend in calculating silence. It was one of Ken's many talents, he could calculate anything; Daisuke included. He watched for many minutes until he was nearly positive he knew what was going on in Daisuke's head before he spoke again. "Are you sure?" 

Daisuke would've groaned. Daisuke would've rolled his eyes. Hell, Daisuke was almost at the point where he'd storm out and try to come up with a plan on his own if it wasn't; well, the way Ken said it. Ken was a bit of an enigma, full of hidden meanings and there was something about the way the question fell of his lips that suggested he was aiming at something beyond the obvious. "Sure about what?" 

"That she's the one you want." 

  
+++  
"That's the way I like it  
Everybody come on, I like it  
Everybody come on"   
+++ 

Daisuke frowned at the ground, as if daring it to suddenly come alive and swallow him up. He almost wished it would. Daisuke had raised his hopes, and with these hopes he'd gone to Ken; wishing vainly that the genius would have a brilliant way to win fair Kari out of the arms of his rival, once and for all. But Ken had laughed at him, not out loud, but it was obvious he was laughing on the inside. Ken! Ken was his best friend. Ken was his loyal partner. Ken, Ken had mocked him. 

"Are you sure that she's the one you want." Daisuke scowled at the pavement. 

One would think that by now the Motimiya boy would be used to being a laugh-stock. But, as Daisuke would attest to, one never really got used to it. Especially when it's your best friend who is doing the laughing. As Daisuke reached the front of his apartment building he paused to look at the sky. It was drawing near evening and the sky was turning a lovely shade of amber, and upon this fitting stage a telltale scene was being performed. Across the sky a maroon tinged moon chased the golden sun, and further along the horizon the first speck of light sparkled in the path the two spheres would take. Daisuke frowned; even the heavens were laughing at him. 

"Well, I'll show them! I have a plan!" He shouted raising his fist to the sky and earning some very disturbed looks from his fellow pedestrians, "I'll show Ken! I'll show Hikari! I'll show Takeru," he spat the last name out, "I'll win her yet!" He took a deep breath to calm his fury. Ken's comment had struck bone, and the injured Daisuke was just starting to feel pain. "The one I want…" The confused boy muttered a last time before turning to ascend the apartment stairs. 

  
+++  
"… Tell me you're here to stay"   
+++ 

It's an unseen and generally inconspicuous type of social insecurity that draws people to arrive at parties in groups. The entire idea of dates is just a way of excusing the old instinct that still lingers from the days when there really was safety in numbers. Now it is really only for the security of knowing that no matter what happens, you will have someone to talk to and you will not be labelled a "wallflower". The word "wallflower" is so often used interchangeably with the idea of "going stag". No one really escapes these, least of all self-conscious, hormone driven teens; it's one of the problems we all have to live with. Well, most of us. 

Problems never seemed to affect Mimi Tachikawa. Usually they passed by her completely and struck down the individual nearest to her, but rarely touched her. When the odd one did find it's way into her head, it always managed to get itself lost in the labyrinth of more important issues. Such as what to wear at a given time, on a given day when it was imperative that Miss Tachikawa look her best. Of course, it helped that in this case Mimi was throwing the party. And it was also comforting to know that Jyou was there, of course Jyou was always there. Mimi wasn't quite sure why, he just was.

So when the doorbell rang it was with complete confidence that Mimi flipped her peach scarf over her shoulder and strode to the door. She swung the door open and greeted her guests with a large smile and a loud: "Hey Guys!" Mimi's ability to speak in capitals was one of the many things about her that confused people. 

"Hi Mimi." Takeru grinned looking very smooth with an exhilarated Hikari hang on his arm. "Thanks for inviting us." 

Mimi giggled. "Of Course I'd Invite You, Silly. This is a party for Digidestined. And you are one, aren't you?" 

Takeru conceded the point with a quick nod of his head before being dragged onto the dance floor by Hikari. Mimi didn't have time to wonder about Hikari's sudden open preference for Takeru, because close on their heels came Yamato and Taichi. 

Taichi and Yamato were not a couple. The farthest from it in fact, the only reason they had come together was because neither wanted to give the other a chance to gain any leverage with the beautiful Sora Takenouchi and since Sora wouldn't choose between them, they'd come together to avoid any possible mishaps. They said their polite greetings and moved off into a corner to wait. 

Soon guests were arriving every second and the party kicked into full swing. Taichi and Yamato chased a frightened Sora around the house. Hikari and Takeru danced so close one would be at a loss to tell where one started and the other ended, and Miyako attempted to teach a flustered Iori to dance. No one noticed a very determined looking Daisuke enter with a marginally less determined Ken behind him. Daisuke took a deep breath and took a step forward. Ken grabbed his friend by the shoulder and twirled him around. 

  
+++   
"You're dangerous, oh baby   
Could you do me right?"  
+++ 

"Don't do it." Ken looked gravely into his friend's eyes searching for a glimmer of sanity.

Daisuke forced himself to relax. "What do you think I'm going to do?" 

"Something stupid." Ken said plainly, "don't do it. Don't ask her to dance. Don't challenge him to a duel, OK? Just don't." 

"What do you know?" Daisuke snorted.

Ken sighed. "I know you." 

Daisuke gave up. "Well what should I do?" He hissed angrily. "I can't just give her up."

"You know she's not the one you're worried about." 

"Right, right." Daisuke growled throwing his hands into the air. "I'm in love with Takeru. Yeah, whatever." 

Ken snapped; he grabbed Daisuke by the chin and forced him to look out at the dance floor. "Look at her. Look at him. Can you look at him and tell me you don't love him? Hunh? Can you?" Daisuke shut his eyes and twisted his head, trying to break away from Ken's grip. For such a fragile looking boy, Ken had a lot of power. "Say it, dammit!" 

Daisuke gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. "I don't l-," and he saw Takeru, "oh god."

Ken let go off his friend's chin and shook the circulation back into his fingers. Finally he looked over at the mesmerised Daisuke. "Right." He nodded. "Now what are you going to do?" 

Daisuke stood silently for a moment and then his face hardened. He took a step down the stairs and began to cross the floor. "I'm going to ask for a dance."

  
+++   
"Will you come out to play?   
'Cause that's the way I like it"  
+++ 

The music had slowed and faded. Reluctantly Takeru backed away from Hikari. 

"Oh no." She moaned and pointed across the floor. "Look who's coming." 

Takeru followed her gaze and spotted Daisuke weaving between people, and coming towards them. Takeru rolled his eyes in disgust, but his heart really wasn't in it. 

"Can't he take a hint?" Hikari asked desperately. 

Takeru felt a twinge of disgust, but this time directed at his brunette girlfriend. "Why don't you just say no?" 

She looked up at him with eyes that said 'Because it's fun to make you jealous', but she smiled sadly and replied, "because of the way he asks. Like he has his heart in his hand and I'll crush it if I say no. He's almost here, you'll see."

And it was true Daisuke was upon them. He stood in front of the couple for a moment or two, as a rosy blush spread across his cheeks. "Ummmm…" he began hesitantly, "I know you may not feel the same way about me, but I just want one dance." Hikari opened her mouth to speak, but Daisuke was on a mission. "Just one dance, I… I think I love you. So, please, can I have this dance…" Hikari sighed and stepped forward to comfort the soon-to-be-desolate boy, "…Takeru?" 

As sometimes happens, a moment in time stopped. And spread out over the entire floor, catching the attention of everyone in the room. All noise stopped and attention was turned to the young boy standing in the centre of the room, turning dark crimson. 

Takeru just stared. Part of him was screaming to punch the idiot in the nose and be done with it, but a part Takeru that he had never noticed before was screaming something completely different. It told him to say yes. To take Daisuke in his arms and never let go. And Takeru was lost, caught between propriety and desire, completely and totally adrift on a sea of contradicting emotions. So he kept staring. 

It was rapidly dawning on Daisuke that everyone in the room was watching him, and that Takeru wasn't saying anything. Of all the things he could do, Daisuke decided, this was the worst. It felt like his heart was bleeding and the more they stared, the more he bled. So he turned and ran. Anywhere, he didn't care, as long as it was away. 

  
+++   
"Gotta listen to the groove   
And you gotta listen well  
The way I do it"  
+++ 

"Takeru," a soft voice broke the silence that had been threatening to smother the remaining Digidestined. 

Takeru turned and there was a hard crunch of bone connecting with bone, before Takeru went sprawling across the floor. No one dared to breathe, least of all Ken. He was on a roll and it startled everyone. Ever since it became obvious the change back was permanent Ken had become a pushover. He was so afraid of becoming what he had been; he didn't want to risk his second chance by hurting anyone. But for Daisuke…? Daisuke had been there when Ken's world came crashing down around his ears. They were Jogress partners, and that brought them as close as humanly possible. For Daisuke Ken let his Kaiser instinct take control once more. 

"What was that for?!" Takeru exclaimed angrily, but more than a little afraid to move. Ken was watching him in a cold way that was all too familiar. 

Ken sneered. "I don't owe an explanation, but you do." Takeru looked up in puzzlement. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt him?" Seeing that Takeru was finally getting the point Ken began lashing out at the world in general. "Do you all enjoy hurting him? You're more sadistic than I am - was." Koushiro winced at the slip, but Ken didn't even blink. "Do you look at him and think, 'His ego is to big, let's deflate it'? Has it ever occurred to you that maybe that ego is the only thing that keeps him sane? It's his shield and do you know what I think? I think he must have an awful life if the people he must shield himself against are the same people he calls his friends. Don't you agree?" Ken glanced around the crowd. He had their full attention and some of the even had the decency to look guilty. Not Hikari though, but Ken hadn't expected much from her. He'd already decided she was a nasty little - 

"What should I do?" Takeru asked in a pleading tone of voice. 

Ken rolled his eyes dramatically. "Go after him." 

Takeru didn't move for a moment or two, his face twisted into an agonised expression. Then he sprang to his feet and sprinted to the door. 

"Takeru!" Hikari stamped her foot, "Get back here!" 

But Takeru was already out the door. Ken smiled softly. "I've done all I can do Dai, it's up to you now." 

  
+++   
"That's the way I like it  
Everybody now, I like it  
Everybody now"  
+++ 

Ask any policeman and they'll tell you; no one runs unless they're running away from something. Daisuke ran for about two blocks before he slowed to a stop on a street corner. Mimi's house was near the centre of town and very close to the Asa Kawa River, Daisuke could feel the spray carried on the night breeze distilling on his cheek. 

"This is stupid. Why am I running? I'll have to face him sooner or later." Daisuke mused breathlessly. 

Bending over his knees he peered down the street and than up it, they way he'd come. Down, far down there he saw a figure running towards him. Daisuke's nerves quivered as the figure called out in Takeru's voice, "Daisuke!" 

"Yes," Daisuke nodded to himself, "I have to face him sometime. But not now." He swivelled on his heel and ran down the street towards the river. 

Takeru was close behind as they reached the banks. Daisuke looked around wildly; he was cornered. Mentally he snarled and took off along the edge. Suddenly something large and heavy slammed into his waist, and two arms wrapped around his legs. He swore fiercely as he toppled to the ground, face first. Rough hands grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him onto his back. Daisuke looked up into the bright eyes of Takeru who sat straddling his legs. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Daisuke spat struggling vainly to sit up and dislodge Takeru. 

Takeru grimaced. "Keeping you from doing something stupid."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to do something stupid!" Daisuke yelled at the sky and promptly decked Takeru. Takeru's head snapped back and he winced. 

"Fine. You want to play?" He muttered under his breath before uncurling and springing on Daisuke, and gaining a stranglehold on the shorter boy. 

Daisuke grunted as he toppled over backwards for what seemed like the hundredth time. Takeru hands were clasped around his neck and slowly pressing in on his windpipe. Desperately Daisuke clawed at Takeru's wrist trying to get the blond to release him. 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Takeru demanded; he was sweating from the effort of keeping the all-around more athletic boy underneath him. The muscles in his legs were taut from squeezing in on Daisuke's hips in a futile attempt to keep him where he was. Daisuke could only gag in response and lash out with his hands at Takeru's face and hair. "I don't know why I'm even trying to talk to you." 

  
+++   
"That's the way I like it  
Everybody come on, I like it  
Everybody come on"  
+++ 

Daisuke was fed up. He was tired of being yelled at. He was tired of being mistreated. He was tired of trying to pretend he didn't want to reach out and run his hand across the cheek of the boy who, to all appearances, was trying to kill. He'd started off the night with such a clear vision in his mind of what should, and would, happen. Now, thanks to Ken and Takeru he was dirty, tired and his brain was quickly running out of oxygen. 

That could explain what happened next, one must remember that Daisuke wasn't thinking clearly. His world was starting to get dim, you see. So, for a second he forgot about respect, love and the general rule regarding the places you _don't_ kick other boys, and he kneed the boy he loved, with perfect accuracy, in the crotch. Takeru's eyes widened and the grasp around Daisuke's throat loosened. While Daisuke gulped huge breaths of air, Takeru limply rolled off him. Together the two boys sat in silence, collecting their thoughts and their shattered sanity. 

"What-?" Daisuke began, stealing a glance at his nemesis. 

Takeru shook his head and grinned grimly. "It seems I owe you quite a few excuses." He turned his head and caught Daisuke's eye. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you- Well, when you-" 

"Said I loved you?" Daisuke supplied regretfully. "Listen, I'm sorry. I never meant-" 

Takeru grinned, his eyes dancing. "Will you shut up for a moment? I'm trying to say something romantic." Daisuke's mouth fell open in shock. Takeru chuckled. "Oh, screw that. This is to good to pass up." Firmly, he applied his mouth to Daisuke's. A surprised gasp escaped from the maroon-haired boy, and true to what he said Takeru didn't miss his chance to catch Daisuke open mouthed. Mere moments passed before Daisuke melted into the kiss, responding eagerly with all his heart; and body. 

  
+++   
"Everybody come on   
I like it  
Everybody come on  
That's the way I like it"  
+++  
  
  
Reviews are really appreciated! Really! Nice reviews that is. Although, I suppose you could write nasty reviews. But we don't like those. No we don't.  
  
  



	2. Boys that are Naughty

**Our Concession to Capitalism:** We do not own Digimon. Maybe in the not too distant future we could, but we don't now. So do not sue. "Bath Water" belongs to the No Doubt.  
  
**Lianda's Notes:** Whoa..our first long chapter fic. It s'all good so far. And naughty. *snickers* Riko's already got all the other chapters in her head! Now..if I can only get out of my yaoi writer's block. Happy reading! ~Letta!  
  
**Riko's Notes:** Phew! This is shaping up to be a really long fic... but I love it anyways! A little warning, there is content in here that can be interpereted as lime or citrus. Go carefully if you don't think you're ready for that. But, enjoy anyways and stay tuned for the next chapter: "Walking on Glass". 

****

That's the Way I Like it - #2 Boys that are Naughty

**By Riko and Lianda**   
  
+++  
"I know I'm diving into my own destruction   
So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?   
I don't fit in so why do you want me?   
And I know I can't tame you...but I just keep trying"   
+++  
- No Doubt, "Bath Water" 

Hikari dropped her backpack on the washroom floor and moved towards the taps. Twisting the cold water knob hard, she stifled her sniffles and stuck her hands under the icy flow. Bringing two handfuls of the biting cold water to her face, she rubbed her cheeks briskly, trying to wash away the tears. 

Hikari hadn't cried when Daisuke and Takeru never returned to the party. Not even when her friends had told her it was all right to cry in front of them. She hadn't shed a drop. She knew in her heart that Takeru wasn't gay. He'd kissed her often enough, and Hikari was quite proud her femininity. So damn proud that she would punch any jerk that dared to accused her of acting like a boy. If Takeru loved Hikari he couldn't possibly love Daisuke to. Takeru had just gone to do the friendly thing and comfort the poor misguided Daisuke; Hikari had believed this with all her heart and had told her friends exactly that. Ken had then made some off-hand comment about how he was sure that Takeru was being very friendly with Daisuke. Koushiro had chuckled, but Hikari hadn't wept a droplet.

That was to say, until the next morning when Miyako and Hikari waited in front of the school building for their male friends to make an entrance. Daisuke and Takeru had walked up together, which alone was not an unusual occurrence, but this time Takeru's arm was fastened possessively around Daisuke's waist. It was earth shattering and Hikari began to cry. She had felt the stinging globules run down her cheeks as she stared hatefully at the blond and his henna-haired friend. She saw the pain in Takeru's eyes as he looked at her, but she also saw the resolve. He wouldn't change who he was for her; he wouldn't live a lie. She'd run off then, to hide herself in the only place the two **boys** couldn't get her: the girl's washroom.

Hikari stared at herself in the large mirror. The heavenly lighting used in stores and other places of business in an attempt to make women feel better about themselves (and therefore buy more), only accented the streaks along her face. Hikari frowned and concentrated, which was a hard thing for her flighty self to do. She could hear the lines of a poem singing in her head. She wasn't sure why the poem had suddenly sprung to mind. She only knew that it was important for her to figure out what it was saying. It was a poem she'd once heard Yamato tell Taichi.

_Life's a bitch and then you die…_ That was the first line. Hikari nodded; it was all too true.

_So screw the world…_ Again the poem provided startling insight to her situation.

_And let's get high. If at first you don't succeed, try again with better weed._ Hikari's brow furrowed. That last part didn't make much sense, even though the boys had found it hysterical, but the first part was right.

Hikari looked in the mirror and wiped away the last stray teardrops. She smiled weakly, but then frowned again. That sweet smile wasn't going to do her any good anymore. She needed a little attitude. "Life's a bitch." She reminded herself. Trying again, she managed something that looked decently naughty. Satisfied, the youngest Kamiya swivelled on her heel, and shaking her booty in the direction of the mirror for good measure, she picked up her backpack and slung it casually over one shoulder. "So screw the world." Hikari recited, walking towards the door and then pausing as a thought entered her mind. Quickly she retraced her steps back to the mirror. Swiftly she pulled out a marker and in big hot pink letters scrawled 'Screw the World' on the mirror. Nodding in satisfaction she turned back towards the door.

"Screw the world," she repeated as she entered into the bustling school hall, "starting with Takeru and Daisuke."

Hikari was already out in the hall when a bathroom stall creaked open. Miyako emerged from her hiding place. The purple-haired femme fatale took one look and the mirror, and broke into an ear to ear grin. Punching the air eagerly, Miyako lightly whispered, "Girl Power," before stomping into the hall ready to clobber someone, anyone really, in the name of the Spice Girls and females everywhere.

  
  


Daisuke was one of those people, who, if asked to pick a favourite subject would reply without a moments hesitation: lunch. Sure most people laughed at this assertion, or groaned because the joke was so old, but to Daisuke it still made the most sense. Daisuke had long ago decided that the school gods were out to get him. His grades were rapidly descending in almost every subject, with the obvious exception of gym, that his parents had got him a tutor. Not that Dai really minded the tutor, since getting to spend more time with Ken was great, but it wasn't helping his marks in the slightest. So given that information what choice did the young goggle-boy have? 

This was just the first of the reasons why Daisuke was in a rush to get to the cafeteria every day. The other, was the extreme importance of getting a table as far from the usual crowd as possible so that the Chosen's digimon could run free for the lunch hour, and recently the added incentive of possibly catching Takeru alone before Hikari and the others arrived. 

So it is easy to imagine Daisuke's surprise and dismay when he arrived at the Digidestined's usual table and found Hikari already there. Waiting for him. 

Hurriedly Daisuke looked around for the others. There was no sign of them anywhere. Gulping Daisuke dropped his lunch on the table and sat down across from the girl. She smiled sweetly and began to eat, her eyes never leaving Daisuke's face. 

"Ummmm… Hikari?" Daisuke ventured after deciding that silence would be worse than being yelled at. "I'm really sorry okay? I didn't want to hurt you but…" Hikari waved a dismissive hand while leaning forward, sighing sadly, and showing off what cleavage she had. Daisuke glanced over his shoulder nervously and was relieved to see Iori, Miyako and Takeru making a beeline for the out-of-the-way table. 

Hikari began to speak. "It's okay Dai. You have to understand I was very upset this morning." Daisuke turned back and smiled, happy to see that she was being so reasonable. "You are a very hard person to get over." Daisuke stopped smiling and began to blather. Hikari's grin became a little vicious. "But I suppose I'll have to try." Daisuke was now attempting to sort out what was going on with gestures; it wasn't helping much. Hikari's focus switched to Takeru and the others how were now scant meters away from the table and closing in fast. Suddenly her hands shot out and grabbed the flustered Daisuke on either side of the head. Pitching her voice high so that it cut over the crowd, Hikari yelled at the top of her lungs, "Of course I love you too!" before smashing her mouth against the completely confused Daisuke's.

Takeru stopped in mid-stride and stared. Miyako giggled. 

Daisuke was waving wildly and trying to pull out of Hikari's steely grip without any success. Finally the girl let go, sending Daisuke hurtling of the bench. Hikari giggled and wiped her mouth before picking up her tray and walking away. As she passed Takeru, she winked once and laughed at the blond's baffled reaction. Miyako gave her a thumbs up sign as she passed and Iori just watched in calm amusement.

From his place on the floor Daisuke whirled around to stare at Takeru in dismay. "It's not what it looks like! Really!" He hurriedly confessed.

Takeru sighed. "I know." 

  
  


Takeru had many reasons to be afraid as he entered the last class of the day. First among his collection of fears was Hikari. He was worried about his childhood friend; he had never seen her act the way she had been acting at lunch. What worried him more was the dawning realization that seeing her strut her stuff in that bad-girl fashion had really turned him on. Takeru was quick to squash those types of thoughts though, because if Daisuke found out… Next on his list of fears was again concerning Hikari, and what she might do to him. Takeru recalled a poem that was extremely fitting for this situation. Something about a woman scorned…? 

Takeru dropped into his seat and waited. Daisuke arrived soon and took his seat next to Takeru; casually brushing the blond's hand as he passed in a playful way that made Takeru shiver. Once Takeru was able to get his eyes of Dai, he scanned the room and found that Hikari had not arrived yet, which was odd indeed. Not only was Hikari always on time, she was usually early. 

As the bell chimed Hikari made her entrance, sweeping past the door and tossing the teacher a sultry smile that nearly gave the old man a heart attack. Hikari's whole poise was enough to attract the attention of all the students. She looked that different. Hikari purposefully sashayed down the aisle, jiggling her hips and dropped her bags behind Takeru, making him jump. She sat down in the seat and proceeded with a well thought out attempt to bore a hole through the back of his head with her eyes.

As class started, Takeru began to fidget. He could hear Hikari's jaw moving up and down, up and down. Her breath, which smelt of strawberry bubble gum, was running down his spine. Desperately Takeru began to copy the notes off the board, all the while trying to ignore the chewing behind him. She had something planned-something evil, he could tell. She wasn't even working, only staring. Takeru tried to shake off the impending feeling of doom, but it just made him dizzy.

About six minutes into class Hikari began to stir. The chewing noises stopped and Takeru could hear her move a little. For minutes nothing happened, and then she moved. In truth, she only moved about a centimetre before Takeru felt something soft and squishy touch the back of his scalp.

Takeru dropped his pencil and gasped. From behind him he heard a female titter. Reaching up hesitantly he touched the warm, gelatinous mass that was thoroughly imbedded in his hair. Gum.

Takeru screamed.

It wasn't just a small scream. The full six-decibel, break every window in the room, movie star about to be murdered scream of complete horror. Takeru, even with all his bravery and all the monsters he'd faced in his life, now collapsed on the desk and wept while his classmates stared.

"Never let anyone touch your hair." Takeru remembered Yamato telling him. "The Ishida mane is not to be tampered with." Takeru whimpered at the thought of what Yamato would do to him. 

"Mr. Takaishi?" The teacher asked. The tone of his voice indicated that he was completely convinced that his student had just lost his mind. "Are you all right?" 

Takeru couldn't summon the strength to answer; he was too overwhelmed with grief. His hair, his precious hair… Luckily Daisuke had gotten to his feet and walked over to comfort the desolate boy. Upon discovering the gum he let out an audible gasp and tossed dark glances at Hikari.

"Mr. Motimiya and Mr. Takaishi! Will someone explain what has happened!" The teacher barked sharply.

"Someone's put gum in his hair, sir." Daisuke snarled, his eyes never leaving the smug brunette as he rested his hand affectionately on Takeru's neck in a sheer act of defiance. Noting this gesture, she growled ferally.

"What? Who would do that?" The teacher didn't even pause to consider Hikari. From his experience she was all sweetness and these actions were completely out of character. So he looked right past her and, failing to find any other likely culprits, moved on. "Takaishi. Takaishi, get on your feet and go to the principal's office. He will cut it out for you." 

Takeru moaned at the thought, but did as he was told. Sliding to his feet, he managed to stand on his own and shuffle out the door. All the while silently cursing the girl whose mocking laughter followed him all the way down the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the base of all insomniacs is a guilty heart. Shakespeare thought so, and in his lifetime Ken had found it to be true. Even the Kaiser hadn't been able to escape the curse that plagues the guilty. Some of the nightmares that used to wake him from slumber were still vivid enough to make Ken sweat. Things hadn't got easier as Ken reformed either, if anything, they got worse. With his deeds completely revealed before his eyes, Ken had found that there was more to be guilty for than he ever suspected. 

Ken couldn't sleep at night. It worried Wormmon, of course, and with all his heart Ken wished he could ease the little worm's fears. But sleep still would not come. Well, at least not at night. Ken could fall asleep in the middle of a class with a grace that comes only from months of practice, and generally, the teachers were none the wiser. Ken's marks stayed steady no matter how many classes he passed through obliviously. He was the boy genius, and Ken found that no matter what the reputation seemed to precede him, even when he wished it wouldn't. 

It was the last period of the day and Ken was finding it difficult to coax himself into the blissfully unaware dream world. Instead he seemed to float somewhere between, only partially conscious of the warm buzzing of students' voices. His body may have been present in class, but his mind was thinking ahead to what waited for him at the end of the day. 

Daisuke. The name brought an unbidden smirk to Ken's lips. He'd been thrilled, quietly thrilled of course since Ken never reacted emotionally in extremes, when his parents asked him to tutor the Digidestined's youngest leader. Ken was finding this little exercise in being human enjoyable. Daisuke. He seemed to have as much to teach Ken, as Ken had to teach him. _Such a thin line between teacher and student…_ Ken mused sleepily, glancing up at his own teacher. _But, Dai's so beautiful. Just want to reach out and-_ this last bit of news caught Ken by surprise and his violet eyes widened with a sudden realization. _Oh. Shit._

"Ichijouji!" Teacher's voice cut into the thoughts, momentarily suspending what revelations were to come. Ken slid around in his seat so he faced the teacher. He hadn't been following the reading at all but he half expected that- "it's your line." 

Clearing his throat, he glanced at the script in front of him and gave a little groan. _Of all the plays…_ His slim fingers leafed through the pages with ease, until spying the nearest line for his character. Clearing his throat once more, and vowing revenge on the person who had first invented dramatic irony, he began to read. 

"Et tu Brute?" His clear voice lilted the strange words. "Then fall Caesar." 

  
  


"My hair." Takeru groaned for probably the hundred and second time since school had been let out. "It's- It's-" The Digidestined, minus Ken who was headed home and Hikari who had probably run of to the bathroom to smoke, were gathered outside the school building. "It's-" Daisuke glanced at his boyfriend curiously. 'It's' was more than he'd managed for a while and Daisuke was sensing some improvement in the blond's mental state. Takeru had his white hat clamped down far over his head, so that not even his blue eyes could be seen beneath the rim. "It's-" came the little voice once more. Miyako and Iori gathered round, ready to here the proclamation. "It's lopsided!" Wailed Takeru, ripping the Gilligan-esque piece of headwear off, and revealing the principal's handiwork for the world to see. He pulled his knees up to his chin and slowly rocked back and forth. 

"It's not so bad." Daisuke cooed, rubbing Takeru's back soothingly.

"Yes it is," moaned Takeru, "Yamato's going to kill me. But I'm going to kill Hikari first."

Miyako pounded her clenched fist into her open palm and began to pass. "Not unless I get to her first. Playing with Daisuke's heart is all in good fun," Daisuke gaped, "but one must not screw around with anyone's hair." Daisuke and Takeru stared at her. Iori rolled his eyes. Miyako shrugged. "Besides, she's being a real bitch." 

Daisuke glanced at his watch and hopped off his perch to the ground. "I gotta go. Tutoring lesson." He declared giving Takeru one of his trademark grins. "How 'bout you drop by my place at seven-ish and I'll take you out to cheer you up?" 

Takeru rubbed his wet cheek and forced a little smile. "Great!" Daisuke barked.

"Miyako, Iori, catch you later!" Daisuke dashed off down the pathway. 

"Give my love to Ken!" Miyako screeched at his back.

  
  


_There wasn't the least bit of a struggle. Daisuke just seemed to melt into Ken's open arms. Looking up, his warm brown eyes seemed to smile. His perfect lips formed a word, Ken's name. Two pairs of lips softly brushed. The whole world was opening up and it felt… indescribable. His name whispered over and over. Ken. Ken. Ken. _

"Ken? Ken?"

"Hn?" The boy in question blinked, focusing in on the reality of the situation. The reality being that Daisuke was not in Ken's arms, but rather sprawled across Ken's bedroom floor with his chin cupped in his hands and his nose stuck in a math text, looking absolutely lovely… Ken sighed in frustration. All the way home these little daydreams had been swimming in his mind. The latest had been nowhere near the raciest either. Daisuke in the park, Daisuke in the shower, Daisuke in Ken's bed... 

"There you go again! Man, you're really out of it today." Daisuke smirked. 

"Sorry." Ken replied slowly, shaking his head to clear the latest image from his mind. _Damn hormones…_ "I'll try to stay focused."

"Good! Now explain this!" Daisuke pressed his tanned index finger into an arbitrary spot on the textbook's page. With another little sigh Ken dropped to his knees beside Daisuke. The question Daisuke had chosen was a particularly easy algebra problem. 

"One R equals two. What is the value of R?" Ken gazed sceptically at his maroon-headed companion. "Daisuke how long have we been doing algebra?" 

Daisuke groaned. "Numbers and letters don't mix, OK? Numbers and numbers go together! R should not be with one; they're two different subjects. 

Ken frowned. "Just think of R as a place holder. What multiplied by one equals two?"

Daisuke frowned at the page and then slowly a look of enlightenment passed across his face. "Two! Two times one! That makes sense. They're alike; they're made for each other. Not like all this silly algebra business. Why can't they just ask what multiplied by one equals two?" 

"They did." Ken replied, sliding off his heels so he rested in a more comfortable position. "Just not in a way you are familiar with."

Daisuke snorted. "What next? Two times H? This is dumb." Silence descended and Ken was almost thankful. A quiet Daisuke was an occupied Daisuke, which meant Ken could stare openly. Or so he thought. While in the midst of contemplating the wonderful way in which Daisuke's nostrils flared, Ken was discovered.

"What are you staring at?" Daisuke questioned, turning his head and trying to catch Ken's eyes. 

Ken forced himself to breathe and relax. "Was I staring?" 

"Yes." Daisuke sat up and faced Ken completely. He looked with concern at his best friend. "Are you okay? You've been acting really, really weird today." 

Ken looked a little abashed; blood was running to his cheeks making his nervousness even more apparent. "I, uh...I just haven't been feeling well lately." 

"Really?" Daisuke looked very concerned now. He reached forward a pressed a cool dry hand against Ken's forehead. Ken nearly swooned. I'm such a little girl sometimes… "You don't seem to have a temperature." 

Daisuke was peering closely at Ken; their faces were a few centimetres away from each other and Ken could feel Dai's warm breath on his lips. There is so much hazel in those brown eyes. Daisuke's hand drifted down off of Ken's forehead and pressed against his burning cheeks. Ken's eyelids drooped. _Oh god. Can't hold on much longer._

"Ken?" Ken's eyes opened and focused on Daisuke's lips. "Are you blushing?" 

Ken could have stammered a response and blushed some more. He could have acted calm and lied smoothly. He could have done a million things that would have ended with Daisuke leaving the tutoring session the way he came in: happy, committed to a good relationship and problem free. But Ken chose the one course of action that would change things no matter what the immediate results were. 

  
  


Daisuke's initial reaction was to scream, but that is rather hard thing to do when you suddenly find yourself with twice as much tongue in your mouth. And Ken was everywhere. Besides his most prominent but graceful intrusion, that questingly sought out every crevice of Daisuke's mouth with a desire to conquer, Ken had only felt once before, every part of Daisuke could touch, taste or smell his violet-haired friend. 

Taste. Yes, that was the big one. Daisuke could taste Ken to the point where he would be willing to guess just what his genius friend had for lunch. But that didn't matter, because overall, Ken tasted sweet like mint chocolate-chip ice cream. 

Smell. That came next and Ken's smell was intoxicating. From the silky lavender that his skin smelled so faintly of, to the pungent, clean scent of pine that permeated every strand of the exotic hair Daisuke had twined about his finger. Ken smelled great. 

Lastly, touch. Ken's skin was like cool, soft velvet under Daisuke's fingertips. A sharp contrast to the rough way Ken's fingers were clenching and unclenching rhythmically on the nape of Daisuke's neck. Every micron of Daisuke's skin could feel a part of Ken; brushing him, rubbing against him, it didn't matter. It was all making Daisuke rather heady and excruciatingly hard. 

Maybe that explained why he wasn't doing anything. Or rather, why he wasn't doing anything to stop what was happening and instead actively participating. Had he forgotten Takeru? No, Daisuke held no illusions about who he was kissing. He knew it was Ken, wonderfully Ken, and not Takeru and dimly he knew that he shouldn't be doing what he was doing. But the little purring noise combined with the numerous things Ken was doing to Daisuke's body, convinced the mauve-haired youth that he really didn't care. 

Daisuke wasn't ready when it stopped. He felt Ken stiffen and then scramble to his feet, backing up dizzily and leaning on his swivel chair. He looked pale, and he had a hand weakly covering his eyes. "I- I'm sorry. I lost it." He brought his hand away from his eyes, but still he refused to look at Daisuke who sat trembling in the middle of the floor. "It's just," Ken smiled ruefully, "I think I've fallen for my best friend." 

Faintly it registered with Daisuke that Ken had skipped over the crucial 'in love with' part of that last sentence, but he was too turned on to consider it now. So he filed it away in his labyrinth of a memory, for consideration later. 

Ken sighed self-mockingly. "You should go." It was practically an order, yet Daisuke didn't want to go without making sure Ken would be all right. Daisuke didn't want to go without first finding out exactly what had just happened. But most of all, Daisuke found he didn't want to go without a goodbye kiss. He stepped towards the stricken Ken, words forming on his lips, when Ken lashed out catching Daisuke across the cheek with a swift backhand. "I said go!" He barked hoarsely. There was silence, as both boys struggled to keep their hormones down.

Finally Daisuke looked up, catching Ken's eyes. "But I don't want to." 

Ken looked shocked for a moment or two, but then his features began to resettle and he opened his mouth to protest. Daisuke moved quickly, silencing Ken with a sweet, promising kiss. Ken struggled backwards and looked with a one part horror and two parts desire at his best friend. 

"Wha-what about? T-Takeru?" Ken stuttered, breaking off as a shudder ran through his spine. 

"I don't care." Daisuke whispered back, brushing a strand of hair out of Ken's eyes and relishing the way the boy squirmed from his touch. Purposefully Daisuke lowered his parted lips to Ken's neck. The taut boy whimpered as Daisuke's lips tenderly enfolded Ken's earlobe. Daisuke sucked gently and then lightly nibbled before backing off and letting his warm breath flow down Ken's back. 

Ken could feel his resolve melting. If Daisuke wasn't worried about Takeru's reaction, why should he be? It was Daisuke's decision after all, what right did Ken have to deny Daisuke what he wanted? The nasty, manipulative part of Ken agreed and reminded him that hadn't that been the purpose of the whole "kiss him and then play shy" act? Because if it was Daisuke's choice, how could Ken be to blame? Daisuke was moving again, bring his lips so close to Ken's ear. Ready to whisper.

"What can I do to make you let me stay?" The words asked as the last bit of Ken's resolve were dashed to pieces. 

Ken pushed Daisuke back, keeping his hand on Daisuke's shoulders and smiling faintly. Daisuke was surprised to see a familiar glint in Ken's violet orbs. It was a glint that spoke of conquest and power. It told of days and nights of pain, loneliness, dreams and sweat. Slaves, fighting, blood; nothing was new in the glint Daisuke recognised in Ken's eyes. There was the glimmer of the Kaiser, sparkling in those amethyst depths, as Ken's smile melted into a smirk. Daisuke felt Ken's hands begin to press down on his shoulders with a strength not entirely unknown to the chocolate eyed boy. Ken's cherry tinted tongue ran across his dry lips, in anticipation. 

"Get down on you knees," Ken hissed, enunciating every word, "and beg me." 

  
  


Takeru walked along the dark streets, his face shadowed in the gloom. At exactly seven that night, approximately half an hour ago, Takeru had arrived at Daisuke's house. After ringing the doorbell twice, Takeru had been admitted and politely told that Daisuke had not arrived yet returned from his tutoring lesson. Immediately Takeru knew something was wrong. Daisuke? Stay out late to do homework? No way! 

So what else could Takeru do but go to Daisuke's last known whereabouts? He was worried, really worried. If anything had happened to Daisuke… 

As he approached Ken's apartment building the main doors swung open and two figures emerged. Instincts took over and Takeru jumped behind the closest tree as Ken and Daisuke walked down the short asphalt drive. Takeru's fear was immediately escalated. Daisuke looked, for lack of a better word, torn. While at the same time, he looked afraid, sad and deliriously happy. Ken looked pale and worried, and more withdrawn then usual. Something had happened, and a little part of Takeru's mind told him that he was soon going to find out what. As if on cue, Ken reached out and grabbed Daisuke's arm. 

"A-are you sure this is going to work out?" He sounded so tired. 

Daisuke shook his head sadly, "No. But I don't regret it all the same." 

And in that second Takeru lost his faith in humanity. Daisuke leaned forward and carefully kissed Ken. Ken simply closed his eyes and enjoyed it, _the bastard…_ Finally, Daisuke pulled away and waved goodbye. Ken turned around and walked back into the building.

Takeru was always known for being a warm, caring person. If one was looking for a shoulder to cry on, Takeru was there. He was sensitive and thoughtful. He had a heart of gold, that was slowly being frozen over. Nothing and no one could have prepared him for what he'd just seen. Painfully he knew that tomorrow something was going to give. Someone was going to snap. And he was going to punch that bastard Ken in the gut. Revenge. That's all the formerly good and kind Takeru cared about now. Nothing and no one were going to stop him and that included Daisuke. 

  
  


When Daisuke arrived in the computer lab the next afternoon for the Digidestined's daily meeting, he found Hikari, Miyako and Takeru waiting for him. If one judged from appearances everything was how it used to be. Hikari was sitting in the window, staring out at the world with a practiced indifference. Miyako stood nearby with her hands folded across her chest, shooting her best death glares at her erstwhile best friend. Takeru was half-sitting and half-standing by the nearest computer table. His features were hard and his blues eyes conveyed clearly that he knew. 

Daisuke was pinned the second he met Takeru's eyes. _He knows_, the youth's mind screamed. By exercising every ounce of self-control he possessed, Daisuke forced himself to remain calm. There was still a chance that Takeru did not know and there was no reason to tip him off by acting weird. Weird, Takeru had been mood swinging all day. First, he blew cold, then hot. He would start by acting like Daisuke was the plague and then he'd do a one-eighty and act as if Daisuke was his best bud in the whole world. It had been confusing, to say the least. He had never even mentioned their cancelled date. Now, those frozen eyes regarded him with distrust. Daisuke wasn't sure how much longer his precious self-control would hold before he snapped. 

"Well?" Daisuke asked, anxious to get going, "let's go!" 

"We can't." Hikari spat. "**They**," obviously referring to Miyako and Takeru, "called in my brother. Didn't think you could handle me on your own?" This last comment was directed at Miyako causing the violet-haired teen to growl. 

"Besides," Takeru added coldly, "you wouldn't want to leave with out Ken. Would you?" 

Warning bells went off in Daisuke's mind, followed by an impressive string of mental curses.

"Iori's downstairs waiting to let them in." Miyako added. 

Then the door opened. Takeru straightened and Daisuke's mind spiralled into panic mode. Ken had arrived. Out of the corner of his eye, Daisuke saw Takeru lips twist into a sneer, which clinched it, he knew. Daisuke's eyes widened in fear. He had to warn Ken, but he couldn't because then it would seem as if he was choosing Ken. He had to comfort Takeru, but he couldn't do that either because then it would seem as if he was choosing Takeru. 

By the time Daisuke had decided that the best course of action was just to stand there and look stunned, Takeru was already in action. "Hullo Ken." He drawled as he predatorily circled Ken. "Surprised you even showed today. I would have thought you and Daisuke would have made another tutoring date. Since Dai seems to love them so." An icy glance shot in Dai's direction. Ken's eyebrows shot up and he looked to Daisuke as if to ask 'did you tell him?' "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Takeru abruptly shouted in Ken's ear. Ken winced and then frowned, allowing his school bag to drop to the floor in preparation for a fight. 

If one were to stroll inside Takeru's mind right now, it'd be amazing what you'd find. For one thing, you'd find that Iori had been right. The little boy had always worried about his Jogress partner's stability and Takeru was none to stable at the moment. His brain had created these little pathways that told him Ken was the enemy, which was true enough. However, these little pathways completely bypassed the part of Takeru's brain that was dedicated to Daisuke. His brain told him that Daisuke had been taken advantage of by the maliciously evil Ken. To tell the honest truth, Takeru still loved Daisuke, and when Takeru loved someone, he loved their faults as well. Daisuke could do no wrong, but Ken was not only a completely different story, but also a matter that couldn't even be thought of in the same sentence as Daisuke. Needless to say, Takeru wasn't making a lot of sense. 

"What do you want?" Ken asked irritably. 

Takeru favoured him with an ironic smile, thinking that he had caught his violet-eyed opponent off-guard. "Revenge." 

"Fine."

Ken shot forward and smashed his fist against Takeru's chin. The blond took a few startled steps backwards and then let loose a war cry while dashing towards Ken. The tackle caught Ken in the stomach and slammed him into the wall. Ken let out a little gasp before grabbing Takeru by the hair, striking him in the oesophagus with one knee and kicking Takeru's own kneecap with the other foot. Takeru howled, tightened his hold on Ken's waist and flung him to the ground with all his strength. Ken landed hard and had only a moment to look up before Takeru was on him, punching like crazy. From there things disintegrated into a full-fledged fist fight, with the occasional insult tossed. 

For his part, Daisuke had become rooted to the floor. Unable to move one way or another for fear that his actions would be considered a choice made. As things became heated between the two brawlers, Daisuke began to feel an urge to do something. Knocking his head back and opening his mouth, he began to scream. "STOP IT!" 

The action had caught the attention of the other Digidestined present as well. As soon as the first punch was placed, Hikari had sat up and taken notice with an unhealthy bloodlust gleaming in her eyes. "Finally, some action." She murmured. 

Miyako looked at her friend with distaste. The younger keeper of the crest of love found Hikari's reaction to this deathly serious predicament insulting. "Shut up." Hikari glanced up angrily. "Bitch." Miyako added. 

Hikari's eyes glinted dangerously. "What did you call me?" 

Miyako, being the smart girl she is, hadn't waited for the question, but instead had sprinted down the length of the room. Seconds later Hikari was on her heels. 

  
  


"I hope my sister hasn't been causing to much trouble." Taichi confided as he, Iori and Yamato climbed the stairs to the computer lab. 

"She's just jealous, I'm sure she'll get over it." Iori promised. Taichi smiled in something akin to awe at the young boy and ruffled his hair. 

"Daisuke and Takeru." Yamato whistled. "I still can't believe it." 

Taichi's features darkened a little as they reached the computer lab door. "They have a lot more courage then some people I know." Yamato flushed and Iori made a mental note to pursue the matter later. A strangled shout and an angry scream penetrated the classroom door. Taichi sighed and twisted the knob. 

Inside the computer lab, things had descended into complete chaos. Takeru and Ken were back on their feet, and Ken was expertly wielding a mouse as if it were a whip. Takeru had disconnected a keyboard and looked for all the world like he was trying to bash Ken's head in with it. Daisuke was standing in the centre of the room screaming like a banshee. Hikari had taken off one of her spiky heeled shoes and was chasing Miyako with it. The aforementioned victim was running at top speed and actually seemed to be enjoying herself as she belted out the first few lines of 'The Lady is a Vamp' over and over again. 

Taichi and Yamato exchanged an astonished glance before turning to Iori for guidance. The only help the youngest Digidestined could offer was a little sigh as he pulled out his D-terminal and called for backup. "I'm beginning to suspect that I am the only sane one." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Let us know! Either way, there's another chapter on the way and things are all going down hill from here. ;)   
  



End file.
